


The Ring

by Guacharo



Series: Garments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec wearing the Herondale ring, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sensuality, i think, none of that forbidden shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guacharo/pseuds/Guacharo
Summary: Alec wearing the Herondale ring.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlazersEtc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/gifts).



> As per BlazersEtc suggestion, I tried. Hope you like it!

Jace traced the outline of Alec’s jaw slowly with his thumb, forehead pressed to his. The corners of Alec’s mouth twisted upwards searching for something. He inched his cheek towards Jace’s unshaven one and dragged his nose over it, breath caressing his lover’s visage. 

 

One of Alec’s hands found its way into one of Jace’s which found its way to Alec’s lips, each knuckle baptized with the hinted promise of a word. Jace responded by flipping their hands and planting a kiss on Alec’s palm. 

 

Alec’s eyebrows waggled slightly and Jace blew a raspberry into Alec’s palm, pressing it to his face, nose wedged between the gaps of Alec’s fingers, shaking in silent laughter. 

 

Alec grinned and used his other hand to boop Jace before settling on his waist and tugging at his shirt. Jace winked and pulled away to rid himself of the garment while Alec ran his hands back and forth on Jace’s bare thighs. 

 

“Go taking your top off too, get to it Mister.”

 

Alec pouted.

 

“Nah, I’d much rather enjoy the view.”

 

“Well, if it were up to me you’d be completely naked by now yet here you are. At least your pants are gone. We can’t always get what we want, now can we? Remember, you started this.”

 

“It’s not my fault! You just have warm thighs!”

 

“And you have cold feet. Here I was minding my own buisness when you shoved those icicles you call feet under me wearing one of those grandpa sweaters, then you started running those things up and down my legs. It’s like you were basically asking me to straddle you.”

 

“That wasn’t my original intention, but I’m not complaining.”

 

To emphasize his point, Alec reached out and snapped the band of Jace’s underwear which forced his hand. So, it was like that then, huh. 

 

Jace pounced and shoved his hands under Alec’s sweater wriggling his fingers just below the archer’s underarms making him burst into giggles.

 

“Mercy!”

 

“Never.”

Alec had no choice but to flip them over and pinch Jace’s sides until he squirmed while fighting off Jace’s flailing arms and dodging his kicks.

 

“Say it.”

 

“No.” 

 

Alec grabbed Jace’s arms and held them above his head, twisting his legs to wrap around Jace’s, vaguely reminding him of an octopus. 

 

“That can’t be comfortable.”

 

Jace’s hair flopped over into his eyes, cheeks bright and smile so big Alec had to blink just to make sure it was aimed at him. If stars were heartbeats, their nurseries would be the nebulas in Alec’s stomach from every smile that Jace aimed at him guided by the pressure in his heart, each painful squeeze producing more and more light and heat. 

 

“I love you.”

 

There was no explosion, there never was. Just a ball of reassuring warmth and hope and all things wonderful Alec’s throat constricted around as if wanting to hold that fire inside himself forever but it stinged at his tongue, lapped at his consciousness. The closest thing he knew were those three words. He would give Jace everything, anything, his whole world. Seeing that Jace was his whole world, Alec would return every single piece of him to his rightful owner, keep it safe until the day when Jace could love all of himself unapologetically. 

 

“I know. Love you too.” 

 

Jace craned his neck to plant a wet kiss on Alec’s cheek. 

 

Alec released his hold and stripped off his sweater, returning to bury his face in Jace’s shoulder while the other held him in place, running his blunt nails lightly over his back. Alec could have his moment. 

 

When his hand found its way over Alec’s nape, ready to run its course through stroking Alec’s hair, it hit a small snag. Trying again, it traced over a chain. Huh, weird. Alec didn’t usually wear necklaces. Carefully, he slowly pulled away from under Alec. Ignoring his parabatai’s groan at being displaced, he reached for the chain and found the Herondale ring.

 

His breath caught in his throat.

 

“Jace?”

 

“You’re wearing the ring.”

 

His palms rested on Alec’s chest, stroking at the wiry hairs there. 

 

“I couldn’t just not wear it. You gave it to me, silly. Besides, walking around covered in hickies was kind of getting old and it’s summer. I can just tuck the chain under my shirt under my shirt, right next to my heart, where you are.”

 

He said it so matter-of-factly, Jace was forced to laugh and before he could stop himself, he leaned down and sucked the ring into his mouth, tonguing at the metal. 

 

Alec moaned and pressed his hips against Jace, reaching for him, the ring tangled between their tongues whispering promises yet to come. 

  
  



End file.
